Breaking a door window glazing happens frequently, especially a garage door window. The existing frames on the market do not permit an easy installation or replacement of the glass. The usual way that the glass is actually assembled on the existing frames is to squeeze it between interior and exterior frames while assembling them. Therefore, when a glass breakage happens, the whole frame assembly must be disassembled from the door so as to remove the glass. In many cases, the frames are not strong enough to support the disassembling, since they were designed with the idea of permanent installation, and are often broken during the replacement procedure. Consequently, the whole frame must be changed. Moreover, such existing design requires two people to change the glass or the whole frame assembly in non-factory situations. One person must be outside to hold the exterior frame in place, while the other person holds the glass and the interior frame while screwing the frames together. Therefore, the glass replacement becomes complicated, labour intensive and time consuming.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,579, granted on Jun. 28, 1994, to Robert O. RUFF. This patent describes a frame assembly including a retainer device allowing to mount a glazing between two frames that are mounted in an aperture made in the panels of a door. The retainer device comprises several U-shaped clips engageable on the rims of the aperture. The clips, which are preferably made of a springy material, are provided with two opposed flexible prongs for securing the glazing between the frames in the aperture. The prongs are provided with a release means allowing to remove the frames and the glazing with a single screw driver. This assembly does not require using tools and offers a quite simple mounting. However, these release means are accessible only when the glazing is broken and do not permit a replacement of the glazing without breaking it. Nevertheless, the frames and the retainer device are reusable.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,975, granted on Feb. 6, 1990, to Kert E. ARTWICK et al. This patent describes an integral door light provided with an aperture and including an integral door light frame, a glazing and a plurality of retaining devices for securing the glazing within the frame. The glass is secured against the rims of the frame and is retained thanks to the retaining devices. The mounting does not require using additional fixation means such as screws. The retaining devices are removable subsequent to assembly, thereby allowing the glazing to be removed for servicing or replacement, as necessary. These retaining devices may include a spring structure for maintaining the glazing in firm contact with the frame and also allowing the door frame to accommodate glazing having slight thickness variations. However, the integral door light frame has to be structurally incorporated within the door and does not allow an easy removal or replacement thereof.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,330, granted on May 28, 1991, to Bernd LEWKOWITZ. This patent describes a door light provided with an aperture. A plurality of glass holding clips are peripherally spaced about the door aperture to position and secure a pane of glass within the door aperture. Each clip includes mating interior and exterior members and the members are secured together by threaded fasteners which insert through aligned openings in the clip members. Interior and exterior decorative frames are then overfitted on the mating members of the clips.
Also known in the art, there are the following U.S. patents which describe different window framework assemblies: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,982; 5,852,910; 6,434,898; 6,151,849; 3,760,543; 3,903,669; 4,021,967; 4,241,556; 4,525,961; 4,839,989; 4,841,696; 5,133,168; 5,189,862; 5,283,995; 5,369,923; 5,497,588; 5,577,355; 5,644,881; 6,151,849; 6,318,037 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/041539 A1.
None of the above-mentioned patents provides a window framework or a method for mounting a glass pane in an aperture of a panel where the glass pane can be removed or changed easily, in an efficient manner.